List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. Please view the List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki and Specifications for Warranting a Page BEFORE adding someone on this page! Also, any and all mention of Donald Trump, countries (especially North Korea) or Halloween on this page will result in a block! There are NO exceptions to this rule! This is a subject that has been gone over time and time again on this Wiki and the admins (especially KGBSpetsnaz) are fed up! Please remove candidates after page is created. People 6ix9ine; rapper and convicted child sexual abuser. Abu Waleed, British Islamist extremist Adrien Arcand; Canadian fascist leader Agha Waqqur, robber Ahed Tamimi, hatemonger Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, dictator Alejandro Toledo, Peruvian corrupt official and president of Peru (2001-2006) Alek Minassian, murderer Aleksandr Dugin, Russian fascist political scientist Aloys Ndimbati, murderer Amon Paul Carlock, former Christian clown and child molester Andre Melton, murderer Andrew Engledinger, mass murderer Angelo Buono, the other one of the Hillside stranglers Angels of Death, serial killers Antihaitianismo, racist bias against Haitians by Dominicans Anthony Mercieca, child molester Antonio López de Santa Anna; Mexican dictator and War criminal Art Jones, Neo-Nazi Aryan Nation; white supremacy Asa Coon, attempted mass murderer Atlanta Ripper, unidentified serial killer Aziz Yazdanpanah, mass murderer Austin Jones, convicted pedophile Bahar Mustafa, diversity officer from a university in London who is racist, misandrist, advocated genocide Barbara Opel, murderer of man with terminal cancer in 2001 Barbera Graham, robber, murderer Ben Chapman, racist baseball coach Benjamin Paddock, robber, father of Stephen Paddock Bill Ayers, terrorist Bobbi Sue Dudley, angel of death serial killer Bruce and Joshua Turnige, bomber/mass murderer Buffort Furrow, anti-Semite Calvin Murphy, molester Cameron Thor, actor, pedophile, sexual assault Champ Ferguson, War Criminal Charles Saatchi, abuser Charles Sikubwabo, murderer Charlie Chop-off, unidentified serial killer Charlie Hebdo shooting, terrorist attack Christa Pike, murderer, destroyer of innocence Christina Walters, gang leader and murderess Christopher Watts, murderer Clara Harris, murderer Cleveland Torso Murders, unidentified serial killer from Cleveland, Ohio Crystal Magnum, murderer Daniel arap Moi, dictator Daniel Mooney, murderer Darren Wilson, murderer David McGreavy, British child murderer Debra Denison, familicide Dennis DePue; murderer Dennis Lobban, assassin of Reggae singer Peter Tosh Derrick Bird, gunman who killed 12 people in Cumbria, United Kingdom in 2010. Dietrich von Choltitz, Nazi Don Lemon, racist propagandist Dutch Schultz, gangster Dylan Quick, knifeman Ed Dahlberg, assaulter Eddie Ray Routh, murderer who killed Navy SEAL sniper Chris Kyle Edgar Steele, white supremacist criminal Efrain Rios Montt, dictator Emomali Rahmon, dictator of Tajikistan Emperor Yang of Sui, Chinese tyrant Enver Ishmail Pasha, dictator, genocidal villain Eric Boyd, torturer, rapist, murderer Eric Williams, murderer Erin Caffey, family murderer Evan Spencer Abel, murderer Farhad Jabar, murderer Ferdinand Nahimana, hatemonger Fidel Loor Vélez, murderer Floyd Lee Corkins, shooter, terrorist Francis Mone, murderer Francisco Morales Bermudez, Peruvian traitor Francisco Solano López, Paraguayan dictator Frank Abagnale, confidence trickster, check forger, impostor, redeemed Franklin Haughton, mass murderer Frank "Pancho" Martin, trainer of horse Sham, tried to cheat Gerhard Thiele, Nazi/arsonist George Sodini, Mass shooter Ghetto benching, action Giovanni Ramirez, thug Gloria Allred, corrupt lawyer Guiseppe Zangara, bounty hunter Grant Davies, pervert, pedophile, convicted sexual predator Haj Amin al-Husseini; Palestinian rebel, Axis collaborator, and anti-Semite Hammerskins, racist Hassan al-Banna, Founder of the terrorist group "Muslim Brotherhood" Hassan Ngeze, propagandist and hatemonger Hastings Banda, Dictator of Malawi Heinz Brandt, Nazi Hendrick Lucifer, pirate/thief Henri Christophe, self-proclaimed King of Haiti Henry Clay Frick, evil businessman Henry Hill, gangster Henry Sanchez Millian, rapist Herb Baumeister, serial killer Herman Frank Cash, racist Hernández Martinez, dictator of El Salvador Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer Holly Harvey, traitor, murderer, mastermind Hubert Matos, Cuban terrorist Hugh Dorsey, told people to lie at Leo Frank's trial so he could hang him Ian Kevin Hartley, mass murderer Ian Stuart Donaldson, lead singer of white supremacist group Skrewdriver Ion Antonescu, dictator, former Prime Minister of Romania Interahamwe, Rwandan Hutu paramilitary organizer Ivar the Boneless, notorious Viking and commander of the Great Heathen Army Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister Jack Kervokian; assisted suicide therapist and anti-religious bully Jack Teitel, terrorist Jackey Vinson, sex offender James Burke, gangster James von Brunn, racist James Stacy, actor, convicted pedophile James T. Hodgkinson, Terrorist Jane Toppan, serial killer James W. Forsyth, Wounded Knee massacre perpetrator Janie Lou Gibbs, family serial killer Jarvis Crittenton, basketball player and gang member, murderer Jason Bautista, murderer Jason Kessler, neo-Nazi, Unite the Right Organizer which resulted in the death of anti-protestor Jayant Patel, murderer and grievous bodily harmer Jayson Williams; cruel basketball player who murdered people Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza, hatemonger Jeffrey Epstein, pedophile Jeffrey Lundgren, fanatical cult leader, murderer Jeremy Strohmeyer, convicted rapist and murderer of Sherrice Iverson. Jiang Qing, "Madame Mao" Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa, Brazilian thief Joe García; corrupt U.S politician Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John Bolton, corrupt U.S politician, warmonger Jonathan Carr, murderer, rapist, torturer Jonathan King, Pedophile, rapist. John M. Chivington, Sand Creek massacre perpetrator John Edwards, corrupt official adulterer John Geoghan, Sex abuse priest John Schertzer, corrupt police John Shrank; attempted murderer Jon Burge, corrupt cop, torturer Jordan Sheard, murderer Joseph Brooks; Rapist, former songwriter Joseph Christopher, racist murderer Joseph Stack, murderer, plane crasher Josephine Gray, serial killing voodoo queen Jovan Belcher, murderer/suicidal villain/athlete Jose Montano, rapist Jose Ines Garcia Zarate, criminal, murderer Julian Knight, mass murderer Justinian II, authoritarian ruler Kellen Winslow II, rapist, former football player Kenny and Sante Kimes, serial killers, con artists Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser Khorloogiin Choibalsan, Mongolian dictator Kim Dae han, arsonist, mass murderer Kimveer Gill, school killer King Dessalines, dictator of Haiti Kwame Kilpatrick, corrupt former mayor of Detroit Kyle Aaron Huff, mass murderer Latrell Sprewell, NBA jerk and hatemonger Laurence Powell, corrupt official Lawrence Bittaker, serial killer Leigh Alexander, notorious bigot and bully Leland Yee, crooked, gun-running, hypocritical senator Leopoldo Galtieri, Argentine dictator and warmonger Lincoln Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Lisbon Ripper, serial killer Lonny Rae, white supremacist Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator Lorraine Thorpe; murderer Louie Sanchez, thug Ludwig Stumpfegger; SS doctor and co-conspirator in the death of the Goebbels' children Luis Bracomontes; racist, murderer Luis Posada Carriles, terrorist Lukasz Gottwald, rapist, sexual assaulter, sexual harasser, liar Lyle and Erik Menendez, murderers Mahathir bin Mohammed; corrupt official Mahmoud Abbas, corrupt politician and hatemonger Malka Leifer, pedophile, pervert Mark Barton, mass murderer Mark Williams, American hatemonger Mario Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Margaret Sanger, eugenicist racist Matt Lauer; pervert, rapist Matt Prokop, beat his ex-girlfriend Sarah Hyland Mátyás Rákosi, Hungarian dictator Mehmet Ali Ağca, attempted assassin, member of Grey Wolves Mel Lewis, racist American pastor Metod Trobec, Slovene murderer Michael Jace, actor, murderer, hero turned to the dark side Michael McDermott, mass murderer Michael Savage, hatemonger Michael Slager, Killer cop Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers Min Chen, murderer Mohammad bin Salman, corrupted Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia, murderer Nader Shah, Persian ruler Narcy Novack, murderer Natt Danelaw, racist cyberbully Ne Win, dictator Nedeljko Čabrinovič, assassin and murderer Nehemiah Griego, mass murderer Nick Bate, pervert, pedophile, convicted sexual predator Nicolas Clux, cannibal Nikolai Dzhumagaliev, cannibal and rapist Oda Nobunaga, Japanese warlord Omar Hammami, terrorist Óscar Elías Biscet, Cuban warmonger Oscar Pistorius, murderer Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer Oscar Lopez Rivera, Terrorist Otto Albrecht Alfred von Bolschwing, SS captain and adjutant to Adolf Eichmann After the war worked for the CIA Orlando Zapata, Cuban supervillain Paula Baniszweski, pawn, torturer, redeemed daugther of Gertrude Baniszewski PaulandAmy, pedophile, rapist, pervert, convicted sexual predator Paul Denyer, murderer Paul Nehlen, white supremacist Perry Chadwick Vaughn, embezzler Perry Smith; was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal Peter Lucas Moses, Child murderer Petri Gerdt, Finnish Mall Bomber Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican Leader / Atheist Militant Porforio Diaz, Dictator Prussian Blue, white supremacist musical duo who have redeemed themselves after dissolution Rae Carruth, athlete who murdered his unborn child Raina Mersane Ina Thaiday, child murderer Randy Kraft, serial killer Rasheedah Smith, teen murderer Raymond Felton, basketball player who attacked his wife Rebecca Felton, racist Rehavam Ze'evi, sex offender and ultranationalist Reince Priebus, hatemonger Richard Baer, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau Richard G. Butler, Aryan white supremacist Richard Glücks, Concentration Camps Inspector Richard Hickock, was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. Richard Huckle, pedophile, rapist, pervert, convicted sexual predator Richard B. Spencer, White Nationalist Robert G. Bowers, perpetrator of the 2018 Pittsburgh synagogue shooting. Robert Burton, domestic violence assaulter, murderer Robert Gleason, Psychopath, Murderer Robert Hughes, former TV star, sexual predator, pervert Robert Farquharson, murderer Robert Wayne Gladden Jr., gunman Rodriguez de Francia, dictator Roman von Ungern-Sternberg, Russian warlord and invader of Mongolia Ronald McDonald, ex-mall Santa and a child rapist Roy Moore, hatemongering judge, sexual predator Roy Norris, serial killer, partner in crime to Lawrence Bittaker Rudolf Höß, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau Rolf Harris, former TV entertainer, convicted sexual predator Russell Wasendorf Sr., executive convicted of fraud Ryan Murdough, white supremacist Ryan Riley, US Neo-Nazi soldier Ryandikayo, murderer Sanurip, Airport shooter, mass murderer Sarah Johnson, Murdered her parents over forbidding her from seeing her 19 year old boyfriend Sawney Bean, cannibal Scott Roeder, murderer Sean Avery, athlete/bully Shaun King, hatemonger, liar, fraud, scammer, supremacist, fearmonger Shamil Basayev, terrorist Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader Shiv Sena, fascism Simon Bikindi, hate singer Skylar Deleon, murderer Skyler Page, sexual abuser Squeaky Frome, gangster Stacey Koon, brute Stanislav Galic, war criminal Stephen VI, Pope Stephen Collins, actor and pedophile Stephen Miller, Xenophobe Steve Bannon, Xenophobe Steve Nunn, murderer Steve Wright, serial killer Steven Hayes, murderer Suzan and James Carson, serial killers Suge Knight, murderer Sulejman Talovic, mass murderer Teodoro García Simental, murderer Theresa Knorr, delusional murderer, traitor Theodore Beale, known as Voxx Day, bigot and islamophobe who hates womens education Theodore Bilbo, racist politician Thomas Cavindish, pirate Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr., KKK Member Thomas Hurst, child murderer Timothy Loehmann, child murderer, racist, cop Toby Willis, child rapist, father of The Willis Clan Tom DeLay, corrupt US politician Tom Wysom, MLP character builder, child pornography Tommy Lister, actor convicted of fraud Tommy Lynn Sells, serial killer Tonya Harding, skater who assaulted a competitor ToonKriticY2K, a brony who had an erotic roleplay Skype chat with a minor Tsu Way Ming, Mass murderer, plane crasher Vanessa Coleman, torturer Veronica Compton, would-be copycat murderer, in an attempt to free the Hillside Stranglers Vester Lee Flanagan II, murderer Victor Salva, pedophile, sex offender, child abuser, film director Victoriano Huerta, Mexican dictator Volkert van der Graaf, murderer Volga Maniac, serial killer Warren Farrell, misogynist and hatemonger Wayne Treacy, teen/murderer William Atchison, murder William Calley, mass murderer/ war criminal William Jefferson, corrupt American politician William Joyce, traitor and Nazi propagandist William Riley Gaul, murderer William Spengler, arsonist, murderer Xavier Beccera, corrupt official Yigal Amir, ultranationalist and assassin Yishai Schlissel, homophobic murderer and hatemonger Groups Gangs 10th Street Gang; Gang in Buffalo 11th Street River Gang; Gang in New York City 12th Street Gang; Gang in California 13th Street Gang; Gang in Florida 14th Street Gang; Gang 17th Street Gang; Gang Black Dragons, gang Black Guerilla Family, street gang Brown Pride Family; Racist Gang in Kansas City The Falvilles; 14th century aristocratic outlaw gang who operated in England. Guilty of assault, robbery, extortion and kidnapping, often robbing their own people to fill their pockets. Los Linces, gang San Antonio gangs, gangs Satan Disciples, gang in Kansas City Sureños, gang VD-13, gang in Kansas City Cults Black Metal Cultists, cult in Norway NXIVM, pedophiliac sex cult The Beasts of Satan, Cult Thuggee, Indian cult/criminal gang Political Organizations British Union of Fascists, Fascist Political Party Confederation of Conservative Citizens, racist American organization Hizb ut-Tehrir, Salafi Islamist group Moldova police system, fearmongers Muslim Brotherhood, political Islamist group Provisional IRA, nationalist organization Union Democrata Independiente, Homophobic and Misoginistic Chilean Right-Wing Political Party United Socialist Party of Venezuela, Populist Venezuelan Left-Wing Political Party Weather Underground, anti-Capitalism extremist group from 1969-1977 Other Evil Groups/Organizations Alminbar, website with anti-semetic pro-Hitler content American Third Position Party, white supremacy Cum On Printed Pics/Fake The Bitch, malicious defunct website, doxxing, unlawful sexual activity D-Company, terrorists English Defense League, Islamophobic organization G00ns, Hacking organization Grail Movement, Organization Illinois Family Institute, terrorism IslamQA, website that is anti-women's education and women driving Jew Watch, anti-semetic web site Lolokaust, cannibalism, bestiality and terrorism website LulzSec, Hacking organization MK Ultra, Mind control group Lolokaust, cannibalism, bestiality and terrorism website Movieguide, hate website Nation of Islam, black supremacist religious group National Reorganization Process, Junta National Vanguard, racist nationalist organization Patrol 36, Israeli Neo-Nazi organization. Peabody Energy, Eco-Terrorist company Sovereign Citizen Movement, group The Daily Stormer, American neo-Nazi website The Pharisees, Hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. Ulama, Abbasid religious extremists White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council, racist organization Actions/Ideologies Afrocentrism, black supremacy and false history and false ideology Authoritarianism, action Baphomet, evil symbol Bride Burning, evil action Cannibalism, Crime Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed Eugenics, action Flogging, action Institute for Historical Review, right-wing extremism Pan-Africanist extremism Radical feminism, self-explanatory Radio y Televisión Martí, propagandist media Segregation, action Violence Against Women, self-explanatory Events 1992 Los Angeles riots, event Akihabara Massacre, event Armenian Genocide, self explanatory Assassination of Olof Palme, event Assassination of Yitzhak Rabin, event Beslan school hostage crisis, hostage taking, terrorism, mass murder, school shooting Black War, genocidal war in Tasmania Carandiru Massacre, event Cold War, event Football War, South American conflict during a 1970 FIFA World Cup qualifier. Holocaust denial, event Inquisition, event Iraq War, event Knoxville Horror, event Korean War, event Paraguayan War, South American conflict Parsley Massacre, event Realengo Massacre, school shooting in Brazil Vietnam War, event Vichy France, Nazi occupied France War in Afghanistan, event Category:List Category:Site maintenance Category:About Villains